Retribution
by Sutter Finicky
Summary: A people's rebellion on Lothal leads to the Alliance assisting them in overthrowing their unelected leader. Ahsoka trains Bailey, while Giles, now an apprentice to Sidious hunts down the last of the Jedi


The same week Bailey saw the end of Kyle Izzo, she became a Jedi apprentice to the Padawan of the Chosen One Anakin Skywalker. Suddenly, she was a threat to the Galactic Empire and unable to return home to Thebeska. Ahsoka kept the Jedi teachings near and dear to her heart even in her times of doubt, reciting Skywalker's methods at verbatim. But Bailey was the opposite of Ahsoka. Likely due to their age differences when they were Padawans. Bailey wasn't reckless, nor arrogant. Quiet frankly, she didn't know how she would act if put in Ahsoka's positions during The Clone War.

"So when can I build a lightsaber?" Bailey asks. Ahsoka didn't know when was the right time for a Jedi to build one. She did it around age twelve after eight-years in the Jedi Temple learning the ways of the Force. Bailey's only been a Padawan for two years.

"We need to further establish your connection in the Force. A lightsaber is a tool used to defend. How a Jedi uses her power makes her different from a Sith." She responds. It didn't satisfy Bailey. "Besides, the empire destroyed the crystal caves on Ilum."

"You have one to spare." She points to her shoto blade hanging from her belt. Overcoming the adjustment period from getting back in the game, Ahsoka felt comfortable wielding her old weapons. It was almost being back in The Clone War.

Ahsoka thought for a moment, back to her apprenticeship remembering how Anakin stressed the importance of lightsaber combat. But that was in a time of Darth Sidious' apprentice causing mayhem around the galaxy. Jedi nowadays are hunted by bounty hunters or by stormtroopers.

"Here" She hands Bailey her lightsaber. "Go out and hunt down that reconnaissance droid." The Togruta points to lanky legged droid floating above some shrubs. "Again?" Bailey groans like a child told to take out the garbage. The look on Ahsoka's face told her she was serious, so Bailey obliges. Ahsoka sits on a rock, her legs pressed against her chest.

"I'm trying Master. I'm trying to teach her how you taught me. I guess I should've paid more attention."

Although coming off the heels of a physically demanding training session, Bailey still ran like the wind around the mazes of Thabeska, soaring above the crops with brilliant athleticism. Bailey snatches the fake reconnaissance droid, cackling with self satisfaction until she realizes how far she's wandered. "Ahsoka, I'm at the opposite end for the maze." Bailey communicates to Tano through her com-link.

"Find your way back." She tells Bailey.

"How?" She looks around and finds no distinct exit. The crops nearly doubled her size so she could not look over the horizon. "You planned this didn't you?" Bailey whined. Ahsoka shrugs and responds in a coy fashion. "This how Master Skywalker taught you?"

"Not necessarily. I did learn the value of patience when looking for my lost lightsaber with Tera Sinube." Ahsoka recalls.

"You never told me about him." Bailey did like a good yarn spun, especially if it relates to the Jedi.

"He was old enough to be my grandpa. His powers of deductions did not betray him like is his body." Ahsoka said.

"Sounds like you miss him."

"Nobody is ever really gone." Ahsoka retorts. "Remember do not use your lightsaber to cut through the maze."

Bailey sighs, switching her weapon off. "Aw nertz."

"Remember, control, sense and alter. You can't always-" Bailey chops through the last thick line of crops appearing in front of master. "Take the easy way out." She gives Bailey a sour expression.

"Nothing you wouldn't do." She quips.

"That's what I'm afraid of." She murmurs.

(Scene break)

"Keep the engine running. I won't be long." Giles orders the pilot.

"It'll cost you." Milo is quick to reply. Giles flips a gold credit into the pilot's palm.

"Don't worry." Jake tells him. Giles looks at the lead hunter.

"Stay here, guard the ship." Giles orders. Jake is aghast at the disrespect.

"Excuse me, just who do you think you're talking too! I-" Giles shoots Jake in the heart.

"Whatever is in his pockets you can help yourself." Giles tells Milo.

Giles had searched for months for the final surviving Jedi. Traversing the galaxy, killing all in his path to accumulate more and more power and wealth to escape poverty and into prosperity. Giles' bloodlust could not be quenched, or his love for money.

"What have you built you, Mr. Marek. Shame it will come crashing down." Giles equipped with Mandalorian armor able to withstand lightsaber attacks and constant blaster bolts. Partnering with Jake had its uses, until he was worth more to Giles dead than alive.

Kento Marek had hoped to live the rest of his life in anonymity after the fall of the Jedi. Protecting the village from looters and rapers. Maybe even tutor his son in the Jedi arts. He thought against that last part, believing no soul with the ability to manipulate the Force could live in a galaxy ruled by the Sith. Taking away a gift of someone so young broke Marek's heart. But it had to be done.

"My liege, an enemy approaches." A official of the land visits Marek in the middle of his gardening. It was harvest season. This village relies on each other for their food. The first thought which popped into the former Jedi head was at how inconvenient this was for his people. A hologram is shown of a masked man cutting through the militia.

"The emperor's found a new pet." Marek studies. "Curious, he dresses like a Mandalorian."

"Sir." The official tries to get Marek to focus.

"Evacuate to the hills. I will deal with him. I will let you know when it is safe to return. Women and children board the transports first." He reminds the official.

"We can help you." Marek shoots him down. Saying he doesn't need his help. His fate will be decided by the Force. All he asks is he takes care of his child.

Giles made quick work of the villagers pitiful attempts to defend their home. Mowing down the civilian soldiers with a DLT-20A blasTech rifle, designed to spray 70 shots before needing a new magazine and could go a handful of minutes before overheating. Truly a wonder of the imperial army.

"Where's Kento Marek?!" Giles threatens one of the villages at gunpoint. The villager spits at him.

"Fuck you, imperialist!"

"Noble last words." The villager fell, expecting to be shot dead. A invisible hand pushes Giles back ten feet allowing the woman to scurry.

Giles looks around unable to see where the sudden blast came from. At least he knew now where the Jedi was. The villagers still set their sights on him. As if they had a chance. "Shoot at me if you want, you're just wasting precise fleeing time." Giles gloats letting the adrenaline get the best of him. "Marek! I know you're here Marek. Face me like a man!"

"Bounty hunter, if it's me you want. It's me you'll get." Marek walks from the fields and into the open standing across from Giles. "These villagers serve no purpose for you other than to get to me."

"That is a matter of perspective." Giles shoots a couple more villagers, their retaliation shots bouncing off his amor like nothing.

"Stop this!" Marek lets loose another blast, only this time Giles was ready for it. Giles' power met Marek's, leading to the Jedi being thrown through a coop. "You're moves are predictable, Jedi. Perhaps I overestimated you." Giles teases in an attempt to goad the Jedi to letting loose his darker impulses. Always an added bonus when his prey sacrifices his principals before meeting their end. Marek, however, wouldn't budge.

"You came here for a fight, then it's a fight you'll get." Marek ignites his blue lightsaber, Giles follows suit with his red blade. The hunter smirks.

"Your mind seems to be elsewhere. There's somebody here you're worried about." Giles digs.

"Only person I'm concerned with is you, assassin."

Though Giles was inexperienced, he managed to push the elder Jedi to the brink, using his lightsaber to deflect Marek's attempt to slice him up and his pistol to keep the Jedi on his toes. "Your reliance on the dark arts will not compensate for your lack of talent." Marek gloats, seeing his opponent struggle.

Pushed to the limit, the last bit of his patience cut, Giles raised Marek off his feet closing his throat, before tossing him around the forest like a rag doll. Marek's back was broken and his weapon lost. Giles stands above the defenseless Jedi triumphantly.

"You Jedi know nothing about the dark side."

"Neither do you, bounty hunter. All you know is dollar signs. You don't even have an ideology like Vader. You're just scum!" Marek spat. Giles stood emotionless to Marek's barbs.

"When I am done with you, after all I will make you see you'll wish I killed you right here." Marek tries to mount an offensive, his body betrayed him and he crumbled back down much to Giles' delight. An idea pops into Giles' head. "You are no use to the emperor; to me, you might serve a purpose."

(Scene break)

The returns came in and to the shock of many, the people had won. Anti-Imperialist Benjamin Benitez withstood the slander and assassination attempts from the empire to coast to an electoral landslide. The critical planet of Lothal flipped sides. The first thing Benitez announced was the ending of forced conscription for Lothal citizens. The empire responded by blockading Lothal, planning to starve the rebels out. It's been weeks since his victory and he's yet to have taken office. The empire placed their figurehead leader in his place.

"The emperor really must want Lothal blown time smithereens if he can't have it for himself." Ceolmund comments dryly to Wedge Antilles. The Alliance entrusted the pilot to lead the attack to break the blockade. Basically, the empire pointed a gun to Lothal's head. If anything cute is tried, the empire will commit a genocide and an example will be set. Antilles stressed to Ceolmund not only did they not have the strength to compete with the superior imperial squadrons, but they could only afford so much time before the empire decided to take the gloves off.

Honus works at a factory whose union supported Benitez' campaign. Since his election Stormtroopers occupied the facility to squash any workplace uprisings. Even though the anti-imperialist candidate won, much of Lothal's manufacturing was done for the empire. Honus sweats madly assembling weaponry, his palms becoming clammy. When a piece slips from his fingers a cattle prod meets his left hip as retribution for slowing down production. If it happens enough, he'll be dragged into solitary confinement for an undetermined amount of time.

To Honus' right an elderly man struggled just as much to keep pace. His heart gives out, collapsing on the floor. There isn't even a medic sent to tend to the employee. He is just swept aside for a new employee.

"Welcome to Hell." Honus remarks to the new guy.

"No talking!" A Stormtrooper barks, hitting Honus again with the cattle prod.

(Scene break)

Meditating always was Ahsoka's Achilles heel. She managed to achieve her apprenticeship by being more advanced their her peers in lightsaber combat. Her ability to "use the Force, think" as Obi-Wan would caution Anakin to do, was underutilized. Trying to teach Bailey how to properly meditate beyond the bits and pieces she remembers from her formative years was near impossible.

"I don't understand." Bailey said for what had to be the fifth time. Bless her patience. She knew Ahsoka was in a compromised position. "Did you have a special place to meditate?" She asks.

"My quarters." She replied, not much of a help. "Actually, I remember Barriss told me how Luminara Unduli told her to meditate next to a small wall and not to stop until she could see the shop on the opposite side."

"How did Barriss see above the wall?" Bailey asks.

"Floating is a rare technique for students to achieve. It took me until recently to master it."

"Okay... so where's a small wall that's overlooking a store?" Bailey figured she'd give the technique a shot.

"Well... uhh..." Ahsoka looks around for some sort of obstacle to serve this purpose, finding very little. "The point is, Barriss found out her master's task was far simpler. It is unnecessary to float above a small wall when you could simply stand."

There's a brief silence between the two, Bailey trying to connect the dots at what has just been communicated to her. "Is it me, or does the Force have more in common with a fortune cookie we want to admit?"

Ahsoka exhales. "The point of Master Unduli's lesson was always be mindful, always seek out knowledge."

"A twinge of cynicism in an ancient religion. Who would have thunk it?" Bailey thought to herself. She sensed Ahsoka had read her mind and she sheepishly smiled. "But how come when I took the easy way out of the maze you scolded me?"

"Sometimes there will be no simple solution. You'll find yourself only with your connection to the Force to assist you. You need to take this seriously." Ahsoka tells her.

"You're right. It's just hard for me."

"Anything worth doing is."

Ahsoka hands Bailey her lightsaber. "Go, train."

"I have to deflect blaster bolts again?" Ahsoka nods. "Remember, stretch out your feelings. Do not focus on what is being shot at you alone. There's more to deflecting than that. Jedi need to know their surroundings and always be mindful." Bailey says she understands, but cannot put Ahsoka's words to good use. If the machine wasn't designed to shoot blaster bolts that merely stung her, she would be dead. Ahsoka shakes her head.

"If you think it's so easy-" Ashoka interrupts a noticeably distraught Bailey.

"If I were to show you, what good would that do? You're not me. I can't teach you like you're me. You have to find the answers yourself. I can only provide guidance." Ahsoka was even taken aback at her words, reminding herself of Master Yoda than Skywalker. Guess when you're around the Jedi long enough you pick up things from other people through osmosis.

"Did Anakin say that to you?" Bailey asks, knowing it's out of Ahsoka's character to do something so lofty.

"No. Just basic Jedi stuff." She retorts.

Bailey takes long, deep breathes holding out Ahsoka's weapon with outstretched arms. Unbeknownst to her, Ahsoka turned up the frequency of the shots fired. Giving the signal, Bailey told Ahsoka she was ready. The sphere darts left, then right, then left, up, down, only Bailey did not take the bait. The sphere fires five shots from each direction, Bailey catches all of them.

"Good job!" Ahsoka congratulates, unable to conceal her excitement for that split moment. "I did it!" Bailey did a little fist pump. "I can't believe it."

"The first steps in doing anything is believing."

(Scene break)

Returning home, Honus had look over one of his shoulders constantly. Outside of the aristocratic class, nobody on Lothal lives in neighborhoods free of crime. Being near the bottom of the totem pole, Honus couldn't hope anything beyond not getting shot in the back via stray blaster bolt. He cranes his neck upwards to get a gander at the ultimate eyesore, otherwise known as the imperial fleet blockading Lothal. Which forces his family to ration food. Honus' stomach growls, he hasn't eaten in two days giving his sustenance to his kids and his wife.

"Honey, I'm home!" Honus enjoyed saying that. It was so grating on her ears. The kids weren't home from school yet. On Lothal, they aren't let out after ten hours. Ironically, longer than Honus' shift at the factory. But Honus knew they only reason he didn't get more hours is because his employer saves money by classifying him as a "part-timer" even though he's been working for him for nearly a decade.

"Oh, baby you don't look so good." A blue skinned Twi'lek rushes to Honus to check his head. Lettie got the day off from the garage, only because the empire suspected her bosses of repairing speeders belonging to the resistance. "Go. Rest." She lead him cautiously to the washroom to get all the gunk out of his hair. When that was done she fixed him a warm beverage and lead him to their bed.

"I'm fine." Honus contested. "Don't worry about me."

"Nonsense." She replies. "You look pale."

"That's only because I'm so in love." Honus coughs up phlegm. "Oh, okay. I'll lay down." He concedes. "What happened at work today?"

"The empire shot my boss as a means of setting an example." Lettie enlightens Honus that the empire isn't just ruining his work life. "So I think I'll be unemployed for the time being."

"I could ask Mr. Tick for more hours-" Lettie shushes him. In Honus' line of work, anymore time spent on the assembly line is certain to lead to the implosion of one's heart.

"Nonsense. I'll find a job. I just wish all the good ones weren't taken."

Obviously, this wasn't the life Honus thought he and his wife would lead. They believed they could make it by themselves. Two crazy kids in love, somehow able to raise their own kids on a shoestring budget.

"Sorry I couldn't give you the life you deserve." Honus mourns.

"Oh, hush." Lettie pushes away his concern. "As long as I'm with you, there isn't anything we can't face." Lettie pecks Honus on the lips for a sweet, though brief kiss.

On their bed stand was a subspace transceiver. It was the only form on entertainment they could afford. A news report came over the wire, rumors circulating around the Alliance and their intent on breaking the blockade. Honus stopped for a moment and pondered. "What?" Lettie asks, seeing his change.

"Nothing. I just wish this war was over." He confesses.

(Scene break)

Giles didn't break much of a sweat apprehending the Jedi. Shame, he thought. He's never been given a proper challenge. Perhaps it was better to keep Kyle around for this reason. He was always up for a challenge.

Marek sits in his cell separated from the rest of the ship by a blast door, completely powerless to escape. Giles could see Marek meditating, the sight filling him with rage and turmoil. Doesn't this Jedi know his life is nearing the end?" Giles shook his head. There are bigger things to worry about.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Giles kneels in a submissive manner to show respect to the Sith Lord. A hooded figure appears via hologram.

"You've captured the Jedi, but he is still alive." The emperor demanded an explanation.

"There are still Jedi out there. I can use Marek's power to lure more to me, rather than continue this wild goose chase." Giles explains. Intrigued, he allowed Giles to continue. "Skywalker's apprentice still lives. She is training a Jedi I do not know where. When they are eliminated they'll be nobody left to stand in your way."

"I admire your forward thinking, Giles. Take care of it." Giles did appreciate the emperor giving him leeway to form new plans. It's been two years since Giles completed his descent into the darkness. Finding riches and glory under the tutelage of the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Admiral Long, send a distress signal from planet Kashyyyk. The Alliance will likely divert attention from Lothal to help the Jedi in peril." Giles orders.

"Yes sir!"

(Scene break)

It was supposed to be Honus' day off. Except a recent death on the assembly line forced him to come to work an extra day. Honus heard hushed conversations between the workers.

"You heard of the rebellion fighting the empire above us?" One said. The man nodded. "I heard there's a Jedi with them."

He scoffs. "The Jedi have better things to do than to worry about factory workers."

"We're making arms for empire. In all likelihood they would care."

"Care enough to bomb us into oblivion."

Honus was a little too invested in the twos conversation. With his concentration lacking, he cracked the barrel of a state of the art imperial rifle rendering it useless and beyond repair. "Uh oh." Honus says to himself, looking around praying nobody noticed. Unfortunately, someone did. A Stormtrooper makes a beeline towards Honus, his mind unable to think of a line of defense.

"A saboteur!" The Stormtrooper grabs Honus roughly by the collar dragging him away, surely to be quartered - at least those were the rumors. Then the unexpected happened. Someone summoned up the courage to grab the soldiers arm and plead with him to not take Honus away.

"It was an accident." Honus exclaims, his hands clamped together in a pleading gesture. "It won't happen again." But the Stormtrooper was preoccupied with the sudden outcry for this one worker. The imperial soldier warned of the use of lethal force if they didn't let him go. Honus even begged them to stop. Knowing the risk to save one life wasn't worth hundreds. But they didn't listen. The commotion didn't stop until a gunshot echos through the factory sending all parties into a mad frenzy. Honus looks down to see himself bleeding from the abdomen, then collapses. Workers rush to tend to him while others overpower the Stormtrooper and vicious murder him.

"We have to get him out of here. He's bleeding out!" Was all Honus heard before his word went black as night.

(Scene break)

Word got back to the Alliance fast. A Star Destroyer dips it's tip signaling they too have learned of the riot. Perhaps they are readying themselves to send support to squash it. Antilles eyes widened, mouth watered. "Hit them! Hit them now!" He orders the X-Wings who've been dodging TIE Fighters for the better part of their time since arriving over Lothal. This battle had just been kicked up a notch.

"Concentrate all your fire power on that Star Destroyer!" Wedge advises. "It's sensory board is open." Within minutes the brilliant machine of death began its fiery descent down to Lothal. Behind Antilles, loud boots and hollering and backslapping. "We're not done, yet." Antilles coldly reminds everyone. "We just won a set. Now it is time to attack the imperial strengths on the ground."

(Scene break)

Honus came too, with a searing pain near his belly greeting him. "Try and remain still." The medic cautions. "You've lost a lot of blood." Honus couldn't believe his predicament and was outright speechless. "You took quite the shot. You should heal up in due time." He tells Honus warmly. But a pressing thought came into his head.

"My..." He couldn't get the words out of his mouth, his throat rebelled against him when he tried. Nobody knew what Honus was trying to say, the told him to rest. Only he couldn't. The thought of his family's well being dominated his mind.

(Scene break)

Ahsoka felt her stomach twist. Overcome with nausea she sat down. Bailey stopped what she was doing and tended to her master. "Did another Jedi die?" Ahsoka shakes her head. "No. He's still alive. But captured. Giles is trying to lure us into saving him." Ahsoka couldn't fall for this ploy. Maybe the younger version of herself would. She's been taken for a ride similar to this before and paid the price.

"Why don't we go get him?" Despite knowing the answer to the question, Bailey insist on knowing.

"Risking the lives of many isn't worth saving just one." Ahsoka says. A variation of this quote has been said to her over the years. Bailey was miffed, but understood and continued with her session. It pained Ahsoka to risk losing another Jedi, dwindling their numbers possibly to just herself. However, she knew if the shoe was on the other foot she wouldn't want the existence of the Jedi to be risked to save her.

(Scene break)

It's been a couple of days, still no response or inkling of a rescue mission for the Jedi. Marek either had no friends in the Jedi Order or his peers deemed it unwise to gamble on saving one life. Marek probably communicated he didn't want to be saved. Giles curses himself. How couldn't he have known of his schemes inherent flaws. If Giles didn't think fast he likely will have incurred the wrath of the emperor. The first time he met the emperor was atop of a sandy on Songin. Intoxicated, filled to the brim with alcohol and tons of spice up his nose, the Dark Lord saw potential in him to be so much more than a guilt wracked drug addict. To emphasize his power, the emperor brought down a light freighter from the sky with his the tip of his finger. Witnessing the sight alone was enough to make Giles quit cold turkey.

But Giles had a plan. A better version of his failed one. "Admiral. Set coordinates for Thabeska."

"Yes, sir!" Admiral Long says obediently. "But what of the Jedi." All Giles does is release an eerie smile. Admiral Long takes a cautious step back.

(Scene break)

It's been days since the events in Honus' workplace. As luck would have it, the violence wasn't limited to just the one factory. Like wildfire it spreads from one factory to the other. All the citizens who were forced to develop weapons, technology or vehicles for the imperials rose up spontaneously causing a massive uproar on Lothal. Captain Antilles ordered his men to swarm the distracted imperials like flies on a piece of rotten fruit. The Alliance placed ground troops on Lothal and were hoping to link up with the pro-Benitez forces several klicks away.

Honus was able to walk on his own two feet, through in need of a crutch. "Who are you?" He finally got his ability to speak back after so much time spent with cotton balls in his mouth to stop the bleeding.

Eventually, they let him go back to his family. Lettie was worried sick, as was his daughter. Ironically, what Honus desired the most was rest. A deep disturbance within him said this wouldn't be the last he'd here if his situation.

Antilles was getting some good news from the ground courtesy of the recently deployed troops. Though the imperial coconut is far from easy to crack, the rebels have successfully set up trenches to solidify their gains.

The rebels overtook the capital and ran the imperialist out. But time was of the essence. Soon the empire will return, with more manpower and force.

To make matters worse, Bail Organa was constantly trying to get a hold of Antilles in the middle laying out his strategy. Dusty Fardi daughters have been kidnapped. Giles tells Antilles he's willing to make a trade. Either the rebels leave Lothal or they hand over their a Jedi, or the kids bite the dust.

(Scene break)

When the news reached Ahsoka she didn't know what to do. She knew the Jedi prided themselves on not letting their feelings control them, but these were kids Giles dragged into this kicking and screaming. Antilles sent Ahsoka a recording Giles done to show he wasn't lying. The two Fardi kids were at his mercy, tied up. The oldest one looked like she's taken a bit of a beating. Her cheek looks puffy. Bailey was near an uncontrollable rage. "It's true what they say, nobody is safe." Bailey laments darkly.

"Not for a long time." Ahsoka says solemnly.

"So what do we do?"

The jaded Jedi again put herself in her master's shoes. What would Anakin do, she thought to herself. Of course he would try to move heaven and the stars to save a life as precious as children. They actually did in the early days of The Clone War, when Lord Sidious plotted time abduct children to train as his future Sith apprentices. They managed to save the day at the eleventh hour.

"I'm going." Ahsoka tells her apprentice. "Bailey, you're staying here. Your needed on Lothal." She knew Bailey wouldn't take being sidelined nicely. It's better to give her something to do.

(Scene break)

Ahsoka never believed she'd return to Songin. It was just as crummy as Kyle told her. A true hub of villainy.

Even though her Jedi career came to a screeching halt years ago, she tried to think of a way to resolve this conflict without dabbling in the dark arts. A tightrope Jedi routinely walked on every day. It doesn't help she hasn't had to fight with her lightsaber in years. Her last battle was against her friend Barriss Offee; and that didn't fare too well for her.

"Lady Tano." Giles drops down from a ledge, greeting her with a mocking curtsy. "I thought this was surely a job for your pet."

"Where are the Fardis?" Ahsoka cuts right to the chase.

"Safe and secure." Giles nonchalantly answers. "I'm surprised you chose to fight rather than simply let the empire execute Benitez." He observes. "Not that I'm complaining."

"And the Jedi?" Ahsoka remembered the Jedi Giles captured.

"He was no use to the emperor alive and wasn't to me either. The universe is without another Jedi. It's safe to say you're the final one. Quite the honor and the misfortune." He jeers.

"You're wrong," She replies decisively. "I am and will not be the last Jedi."

"You're so confident. It's adorable." Giles smiles.

The two began their duel, Ahsoka's fast paced style conflicted with Giles' slow and solid form. It is unlike a Jedi to practice a combat form built around taking so many gambles. It is certainly a departure from the norms for a Sith to be laid-back.

"Where are they?" Ahsoka asks, referring to the Fardi girls.

"You'll never know." He giggles madly, clearly enjoying this. But Giles' inexperienced proved fatal, a failure to keep up with his opponents fast pace led to his hip getting pierced by Ahsoka's green blade. His ability to breathe was instantly neutralized. Ahsoka asks once more, where are they?

"Home." He replies breathlessly.

"What?" 

"I never kidnapped them. I just wanted closure. I killed Kyle to buy myself time. I figured I was supposed to roll the dice again." Ahsoka stares at the dying man stoically. She didn't feel happiness or remorse for killing the man who murdered her friend in cold blood. His betrayal another symptoms of a universe forgoing their morals.

"You killed your friend to escape whatever predicament you put yourself in. Whatever awaits you on the other side is too good for you."


End file.
